


Sleep Deprivation

by TheMadQueenMogar (CobaltCastaway)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, FAHC, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mention of guns, Sleep Deprivation, Torture, fake achievement hunter crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCastaway/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: When Trevor Collins, boss of the infamous FAHC, gets kidnapped asking for the other crew members, the kidnappers try a new form of torture.
Relationships: Michael Jones/Trevor Collins
Kudos: 25





	Sleep Deprivation

Time seemed to move slower. The world shifted into a fuzzy haze. Sleep seemed like nothing more than a dream at this point. Years of kidnapping and torture could never add up to the feeling of  _ this.  _ His mind swayed like a raft on the ocean. His eyes never focused on one thing. His hands lacked the ability to grasp an item tightly. Trevor was far passed exhausted. He was drained, weakened, worn down. He wondered if he would ever get out of here. He wondered if he would ever get to sleep again. He wondered if anyone even knew where he was. 

Trevor checked his surroundings for the millionth time since being tossed into the room. Blank concrete walls with a single door out that locked from the outside. There was a small window too high for Trevor to really look out of, but the light shining through would tell him the time. He knew he was in a basement. His legs were still bruised from being dragged down the stairs. How long he had been in here slipped his mind.

He didn’t realize his eyes closed until he felt something hard hit his temple. When his eyes shot open at the sudden pain, he knew a man had hit him to wake him up. The same man that kidnapped him. “The hell did I say about sleepin’, Collins?” The man bellowed out. Trevor just scoffed and looked away. “Still not talking?” The man growled, “Better tell me where they are soon or you’re going to get it. Not like they’d miss their pretty boy boss anyways.” 

“You’re not going to kill me,” Trevor said weakly, “You need me.” The man hit him again, “Shut the fuck up.” “I thought you wanted me to talk,” Trevor said as he breathed out a laugh. The man grunted and kicked him hard before walking out, mumbling about something and shouting at Trevor to stay awake.

Time passed slowly, and Trevor was starting to hallucinate. He heard gunshots but didn’t think they were real. That was until the door to the basement was kicked down. For a second he thought he could see curly hair, but then his eyes felt too heavy to keep open. 

——

“Hey, hey, Michael get your ass in here. He’s waking up,” a female voice said, waking Trevor up. He blinked slowly before coming to and checking his surroundings. Michael was at his bedside taking Trevor’s hand in his. “Trev, hey baby,” Michael said softly, “We got you. You’re safe now.” Trevor smiled a bit at him, “Hey, Michael.” Michael reached up to cup his cheek, “I’m so sorry we didn’t get there sooner.” Trevor lightly squeezed Michael’s hand, “I’m safe now. I’m just tired.” 

“I know, baby, I know,” Michael said and lifted his hand up to kiss it, “Eat something for me and then you can sleep, okay?” Trevor nodded slowly. He noticed Jeremy walking into the room with a sandwich. His mouth watered, and he realized just how hungry he was. Michael helped him sit up as Jeremy passed him the plate. “Go slow,” Jeremy told him as he squeezed his arm slightly, “Too much too fast, and you might get sick.” Trevor nodded and started to take small bites.

When he was done eating, Michael tossed the plate and helped his drink a bit of water. “Jack bandaged you up,” Michael explained, “We got the guys who hurt you, and trust me, I made those motherfuckers pay for what they did.” Trevor reached over to squeeze Michael’s arm, “Lay with me?” He scooted over in the bed to make room. Michael smiled at that and kicked his shoes off. He got onto the bed and laid down, holding Trevor close to him. Trevor rested his head on Michael's chest. 

“They didn’t let me sleep, Michael,” Trevor said quietly. Michael heard the pain in his voice and it broke his heart. “I was so tired. God, I’ve never been that tired in my entire life,” Trevor lightly gripped Michael’s shirt, “I didn’t think I would ever see you again.” Michael kissed his head and rubbed his back slowly, “Hey, you aren’t getting rid of me anytime soon, got it? We made a promise we’re going down together.” Trevor chuckled softly, “Yeah, yeah we did.” “There’s my Trevor,” Michael said with a smile, “Now how about we get some rest and maybe I can make you some breakfast in the morning?” 

Trevor nodded and shifted slightly to get comfortable, “I love you.” “I love you too,” Michael said and hugged him lightly. The two started to close their eyes and drift off to sleep. Trevor knew he was safe now. He could rest finally, and be with his Michael again. 


End file.
